Jeden z nas
by Gladys1408
Summary: One-shot Zero-G/Shogun Steel. Co by było, gdyby zamiast przyjąć Sakyo do grona Bladerów, Zero i reszta odrzucili go i nazywali "tym od Ryugi"? I jak zareaguje na to Shinobu? Paring: SakyoxShinobu. Wykorzystana piosenka: "Jeden z nas", Król Lew 2.


**Witajcie! :D  
**

**Dzisiaj prezentuję Wam one-shota z Beyblade Zero-G/Shogun Steel. Wyszedł mi taki jakiś dołujący i depresyjny, więc od razu ostrzegam, że raczej nie jest to tekst do przeczytania na poprawę humoru. **

**Oto co wychodzi, kiedy miesza się MFB z Królem Lwem! ;)**

**Zanim zaczniecie czytać:**

**1. Jest to rodzaj mojego "gdybania". Co by było, gdyby zamiast przyjąć Sakyo do swojej paczki, Zero i reszta odrzucili go, bo pochodzi "od TEGO Ryugi"? Nie określiłam do końca czasu i miejsca akcji, lecz myślę, że dziać się to może po wydarzeniach z Neo Battle Bladers.  
**

**2. Jest to songfic z użyciem piosenki "Jeden z nas" z Króla Lwa 2. Polecam wygooglać ją sobie i słuchać podczas czytania - szczególnie dp końcówki. Zaznaczam od razu, że dokonałam dwóch przeróbek w tekście, które wyjaśnię na końcu.**

**3. Jest tu trochę bałaganu w narracji, ale chciałam w ten sposób oddać pewien chaos, mam nadzieję, że się połapiecie. Nie chcę za dużo wyjaśniać - w tym przypadku lepiej po prostu zagłębić się we własne domysły.**

**4. Paring: SakyoxShinobu - yaoi, jednak zdecydowanie bardziej shounen-ai. Bez żadnych nawiązań do scen 18+.**

**Beyblade Zero-G i piosenka "Jeden z nas" nie należą do mnie!**

**Czytajcie!**

* * *

_- Słuchaj, stary, spadaj! Nie chcemy cię tu!_

_- Nic tu po tobie, idź stąd!_

_- Tak! Odejdź i nie wracaj!_

_- Przecież nie jesteś taki jak my!_

_- Jesteś taki jak On..._

_- Dlaczego mamy ci ufać?_

_Dopiero ostatni okrzyk zabolał jak ostry cierń wbijany w serce..._

_- Nie...! Sakyo!_

_**"Oszukać**_

_**I zwieść**_

_**Z dala go zdradza i skaza, i sierść!"**_

Wystarczy na niego spojrzeć. Od razu widać, z kim ma się do czynienia - z człowiekiem, któremu absolutnie nie można ufać. Lewoskrętny bey, smok jako bestia, wygląd... wszystko zdradza jego pochodzenie. Jest od Niego. Od Ryugi, okrutnego, bezlitosnego Smoczego Cesarza...

_**"Oszukać (znieważyć)**_

_**I zwieść (do cna)**_

_**On od początku wcieleniem był zła!"**_

W jego żyłach płynie czyste zło. Ma je w sobie, odkąd się narodził, odkąd tylko otrzymał swego bey'a. Nawet zachowanie, oczy i spojrzenie przywodzą na myśl Ryugę. Niby jak możemy pozwolić, żeby ktoś tak przesiąknięty nienawiścią zadawał się... z nami?

_**"Oszukać (znieważyć)**_

_**I zwieść (do cna)**_

_**(Dawno pohańbił lud krwi)**_

_**Z dala go zdradza i skaza, i sierść**_

_**(Komu w drogę, temu czas)"**_

Fakt jego istnienia jest tylko hańbą dla dobrego imienia Legendarnych Bladerów. On nie godzien ich widywać, on nie godzien przebywać z nami, ich uczniami, jedynymi wybrańcami... Trzeba się go pozbyć, dopóki jeszcze nikomu z nas nie wyrządził krzywdy...

_**"Oszukać (Znieważyć)**_

_**I zwieść (do cna)**_

_**(Nic już nie trzyma go tu)**_

_**On od początku wcieleniem był zła**_

_**(Komu w drogę, temu czas)"**_

Nie znajdzie się w naszych szeregach, nie pójdzie z nami ramię w ramię, jak równy z równym. Nie jest nam równy - nigdy nie był i nie będzie. Przechytrzyliśmy go. Chciał uzyskać nasze zaufanie, udawać przyjaciela, by później wbić nóż w plecy, jak tchórz. Niedoczekanie...!

_**"We krwi ma zło i gniew,**_

_**Tulił do snu zdrady śpiew!**_

_**Niechaj gna!**_

_**Niechaj trwa!**_

_**Nie chcemy zapomnieć, więc pieśń nasza łka!"**_

Słyszeliśmy już dość o krzywdach wyrządzonych przez Ryugę! Nadeszła pora, by pokazać, że wciąż pamiętamy! Nie damy się oszukać! Nie pozwolimy, żeby to samo stało się z nami! Pochodzi od zdrajcy, więc sam też jest zdrajcą! A zdrajcy nie mają prawa być wśród nas!

_**"On nie jest już jednym z nas!**_

_**W swoim sercu on skazę* ma!**_

_**To nasz głos, to nasz sąd,**_

_**Nie jest stąd!"**_

Niech idzie! Niech ucieka! Nie ma dla niego miejsca w naszych sercach! Niech idzie ranić i wabić w pułapkę kogoś innego! Nie chcemy go znać! Nie potrzebujemy jego towarzystwa! Nie zaufamy mu, już nigdy!

_**"Kiedyś ktoś zdradził nas,**_

_**Zniszczył wiarę w świat!**_

_**Dziś to wiemy i wyrok nasz trwa,**_

_**Jego** syn stać nie może się jednym z nas!"**_

Niech wraca, skąd przyszedł! Ryuga na pewno powita go z otwartymi ramionami! A my, nie pozostawmy nikomu żadnych złudzeń! On nie należy do naszej grupy! Potwierdźmy to, zakrzyknijmy szczerze, wszyscy razem!

_**"Nie jest już jednym z nas!"**_

Tylko... dlaczego Shinobu tak po nim rozpacza? Chyba on nie...? W tym zdrajcy...? Niemożliwe!

_**"Oszukać..."**_

_- Sakyo... Zaczekaj! Nie odchodź... nie odchodź... proszę..._

_- Nie, Shinobu. Nie chcą mnie tu, więc odejdę... A ty masz zostać, rozumiesz?_

_- Nie, Sakyo! Błagam! Pozwól mi pójść z tobą!_

_**"I zwieść..."**_

_- Nie chcę być powodem, który zmieni twoje życie w piekło! Nie potrafiłbym ci tego zrobić..._

_- Piekłem stanie się życie bez ciebie! Nie odchodź!_

_- Muszę. Nie ma sensu się z nimi sprzeczać, oni nie zmienią zdania..._

_**"Oszukać..."**_

_- Oni mnie nie obchodzą, tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz!_

_- Shinobu... Przecież to twoi przyjaciele..._

_- Przestali nimi być, kiedy potraktowali cię jak zdrajcę!_

_**"I zwieść..."**_

_- Dam ci radę... Zapomnij o mnie... Wówczas mnie będzie łatwiej zapomnieć o tobie..._

_- Sakyo, proszę cię, nie mów tak..._

_- Kiedy ja muszę... Żegnaj, ukochany._

_**"Oszukać..."**_

_- Sakyo... _

_- Nie, Shinobu._

_- Kocham cię..._

_Nie mogłem obojętnie patrzeć na Jego odejście. Nawet się nie obejrzał. Nie wytrzymałem - gorzko zapłakałem..._

_Ale On nie wrócił, by otrzeć moje łzy... Nie wrócił..._

_Już nigdy Go nie zobaczyłem..._

* * *

**Poprawki w tekście piosenki:**

***W oryginale jest "****S****kaza" - chodzi o postać z "Króla Lwa", ja potraktowałam to jako "****s****kaza" w sensie "defekt, uszkodzenie, niedociągnięcie"**

****W oryginale jest "Skazy syn" - zmieniłam to jednak z racji tego, że średnio mi to pasowało do kontekstu. "Jego syn" pasuje nawet do rytmu piosenki, bardziej pasuje do tego konkretnego one-shota i nadal wiadomo, o co chodzi.**

**To tyle, mam nadzieję, że się nie popłakaliście (ja popłakiwałam podczas pisania... coś się ze mną dzieje? O.o)**

**Papa! ;)**


End file.
